The present invention relates to a system for supporting a turbine nozzle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for supporting a turbine nozzle that accommodates thermal expansion.
Microturbine engines are relatively small and efficient sources of power. Microturbines can be used to generate electricity and/or to power auxiliary equipment such as pumps or compressors. When used to generate electricity, microturbines can be used independent of the utility grid or synchronized to the utility grid. In general, microturbine engines are limited to applications requiring 2 megawatts (MW) of power or less. However, some applications larger than 2 MWs may utilize a microturbine engine.
Many microturbine engines include inlet guide vanes arranged to define a turbine inlet nozzle. The inlet guide vanes are subjected to a flow of hot gas that induces thermal expansion. Generally, the inlet guide vanes are rigidly supported such that the thermal expansion produces a significant thermal stress within the guide vanes. To accommodate the thermal stress, the inlet guide vanes include relatively thick trailing edges. In addition, the vanes are subject to more frequent periodic inspection, maintenance and eventual replacement.